The Trapani Family
by mikerules135
Summary: This is a story about the video game caharecter Aldo Trapani and about my own story about Aldo creating his own crime family


The Trapani Family

The Trapani Family is run by Don Aldo Trapani who runs his family in New York along with the other Five Families his history in the past was Aldo grew up in Little Italy, where he witnessed his father, Johnny Trapani get murdered by thugs under the command of Don Emilio Barzini. He was comforted by Vito Corleone, who promised Aldo that sooner or later, he would get his revenge.

By 1943 at age 21 he ran his own family it was small but he ran it good but he wasn't considered a threat to the other families or by his archenemy Don Patrick O'Donnell a Chicago crime boss who came to New York to start operations here Aldo started a mob war with him by 1943. By 1945 there was a temporary peace between them but a corrupt sergeant Ferreira came to Aldo saying that he came at Patrick O'Donnell saying that he wanted to discuss something at the Holland tunnel over pass by 2:00 am he approached a woman who told him that it was a setup shortly afterwards 10 or 15 police cars came and started shooting Aldo escaped the ambush and fled to New Jersey at a safe house he bribed the Police Chief of NJ (side note he was dating Frankie Malone big sister of Monk Malone a corleone enforcer they were dating by the time of Don Corleones attempted murder.) to keep off the heat. 2 days later he sent his 2 capo regimes to assassinate Sergeant Ferreira and Patrick O'Donnell capo regimes the twin brothers Scalari's.

Aldo himself blasted his way through the guards on the roof of PD penthouse he got inside shot one of the prostitutes who worked for PD who grabbed a shotgun Aldo threw Patrick O'Donnell off the balcony of the penthouse by 8:30 am his body was found crashed on to a car with Don Patrick O'Donnell dead Aldo seized his operations in Chicago he also gained control of the penthouse. He had his own shops and rackets in Midtown, the Bronx, Brooklyn, New Jersey, and Little Italy. The following merchants are run by the Trapani family: all earned by doing favors and now in debt.

Arnold's Famous 47 : favor another merchant kept blocking the back alley with his boxes of supplies Trapani's men busted the boxes open and the restaurant owner opened the back door revealing a Gold racket run by Big John Pavarotti who was bought out by Trapani's men. (Location New Jersey Restaurant) Racket: Gold

The Full Moon Night Club: favor an annoying member of the club kept parking his car in the owner's parking spot Trapani's men blew up the car and also in the back was a Tattaglia racket truck filled with liquor they drove it back to the Penthouse and sold it to local bars and night clubs shortly afterwards they approached Benny Blazes who ran the liquor racket at the Full Moon Club he was bought out by the Trapani Family he was know to sample the merchandise. (Location Brooklyn) Racket: Liquor

The Luna Bar: a local bar was having trouble with the Tattaglia men who kept setting fireworks off in the back Trapani's men blew up the truck holding the fireworks inside. The bar was also where Luca Brasi was murdered also it was a local hang out for Bruno Tattaglia.

(Legitimate) (Location Midtown)

Sicilian Goods: favor an arsonist was threatening to torch the place Trapani's men threw a Molotov at him and he burned to death. Afterwards they snuck in the back and bought out the weapons/ explosives racket run by Benny 'Gums' Gialdino.

Shortly one hour afterwards Victor Stracci's men burned the place down luckily no one was hurt Trapani's men found a key the owner of the Sicilian Goods told them that it was key to a private vault at the savings and loan In Little Italy. The vault contained 50 grand Aldo put it in his private vault in his bedroom behind a painting of his mom and dad and him when he was little.

(Location Brooklyn) Racket: Weapons/ explosives

Midnight Rosies: favor the owner of the flower shop wanted the Trapani's to prove there tough she challenged there toughest guy to wrestle her big brother Jimmy the champion of the wrestling racket upstairs. If they beat him the flower shop and the racket belong to them they sent there strongest muscle wise capo regime Jack Jovino little brother of Corleone soldier George Jovino. After Jimmy was beaten the owner was shocked and impressed because Jimmy hadn't lost a fight in 10 years she then agreed that she would be run by the Trapani Family. The wrestling Racketeer was also bought out.

(Location Midtown) Racket: Wrestling betting

The St. Albens hotel: The owner of the hotel was in hot water with the stracci's they told him they wanted to build a gambling racket in his hotel he told capo regime Jimmy DeNunzio who was staying there for business decided to help him by killing the stracci men setting up the gambling racket he killed them all but he decided to take the opportunity and he finished setting the gambling racket up for his Family. Jimmy decided to help run the racket himself the hotel owner had no problem for this because the gambling racket (with a bar and Entertainment) attracted more people to his hotel. (Location Midtown) (Racket: Gambling)

Tyler Roca's Barbershop: favor the Cuneo men who protected the joint were angry with Tyler because he didn't pay his weekly payment Jack Jovino promised to protect him he threw Tyler in the closet and he shot the Cuneo men who were shooting the place Tyler was happy that his life was saved by him he promised to pay him each week.

(Legitimate) Location: The Bronx

The Bowery Hotel: Favor the hotel owner had these annoying guests who have overstayed there visit and refused to leave Trapani's men beat the crap out of them but they paid each of them 100 bucks each for good luck the hotel owner was pleased and decided to pay the Trapani's instead of the Barzini's.

(Legitimate) Location: Little Italy

The Trapani Bakery: this was a place with bad and good memories his mother owned the bakery and had made many cakes and other pastries for Aldo but his worst memory was seeing his father murdered by Barzini's Men with his own eyes. Now nine years have passed since then run by the Barzini's who bought the bakery out. Favor for the baker she learned why no came near her bakery a drug dealer was in the back and aldo himself shot the drug dealer in the head the baker and he shared each other history and she promised to pay each week and a free cake whenever they feel like it. They set up a racket later on in the basement

(Legitimate) Location: Little Italy

Each shop and racket is protected with Trapani button men.

Aldo was a powerful don he had all the police chiefs in his pocket because all of them are black mailed the Midtown Chief is blackmailed for cheating on his wife. The Bronx chief is blackmailed by Aldo knowing the location of his son who is wanted by 8 different dons. The Little Italy Chief is blackmailed for murdering his wife in a fight. New Jersey Chief was blackmailed for murdering 7 people in his custody who could get him in trouble.

The Brooklyn Chief was blackmailed for getting mixed up in Virgil Sollozzo drug racket.

He also has 2 FBI agents in his pocket for saving ones life when he was about to be murdered by the barzinis for almost indicting them.

Now he is available to the Trapani Family whenever Aldo wants to.

And the other one is connected with the Bronx Chief.

Aldo was now a well respected Don he was also young and made the cover of both the New York Times and Life Magazine he was considered a guest of honor when visiting local restaurants hotels, and night clubs. He was brought an invitation at his penthouse mail slot to Connie's Wedding. He accepted and brought one of his fine exotic cars for the bride and the groom and a bottle of wine for Don Corleone. He paid his respects to the Godfather and his sons and met Michael Corleone he even offered his service for his family. His favor for the Godfather was the right to keep his business on there turf.

Don Corleone said yes and there was peace between them until the five family war The Trapani Family decided to not get involved unless the Corleone Family asked for it but they did let them know when visiting don corleone when he got out of the hospital that they would be considered an ally in 1947. A week after visiting Don Corleone Capo Regime Peter Clemenza called a private meeting for Don Trapani he accepted and told Peter on the phone to meet an armored car at the corner of Genco Olive Oil Company on Mott Street. Peter met Capo Regime Jimmy DeNunzio and they drove off to a hotel owned by the Barzini's but base of Operations for Don Trapani. They got inside an elevator and went to the top floor the penthouse suite Clemenza was brought inside The Don's Office and paid his respects for agreeing to meet him on such short notice. Aldo offered him a drink and after some lively conversation they got to business Clemenza explained that one of his best friends since high school was murdered by a Cuneo made man a soldier Bobby Marcolini he wanted Aldo to kill him. Aldo was confused and asked why he didn't ask Sonny to order the hit and Clemenza explained that this hit wasn't sanctioned by the corleones things were loosening up he wanted him to avenge his friend. Aldo warned Clemenza that if he did this favor Clemenza would have to do a favor for him some day Clemenza knew this and kissed his hand and offered his friendship. Don Trapani accepted and asked Clemenza if he would stay to meet his baby son and told Clemenza that Frankie Malone and him had this baby Aldo Trapani Jr. a few months ago. Clemenza and Aldo had tiramisu and milk on the balcony and discussed about the war and how the hit should go down no bullets in the body because the Corleones knew how much Clemenza wanted revenge.

Clemenza then took his leave and then a month later at a bridge to Little Italy and the Bronx Bobby Marcolini was in a car accident but it was a setup as Trapani men came out of the crashed car and killed Bobby's Bodyguards. Bobby ran to the bottom of the bridge with a surviving bodyguard but went to a dead end Jack Jovino held Bobby to the edge after shooting the bodyguard in the back and Bobby's last words were before he was flung off were "Nobody who hangs out with family men is innocent". His body was found by the New York Police and was put in the Sun Times. In 1950 Clemenza was called upon to murder a corrupt Judge Tyrone Bloom who was running an investigation when Trapani's men destroyed Sollozos last drug market for being on Trapani turf but there were

Witnesses and it was brought to court for 2 weeks the trial went on but it was put on a 1 week recess and Judge Tyrone Bloom was on the Tattaglia Pay roll for busting up the market Judge got sick with ammonia and was in a hospital in Little Italy.

If the trial continued Aldo would be thrown in jail so he called clemenza for his favor he wanted Clemenza to get one of his soldiers Rocco Lapone to murder him but make it look natural he said there would be extra security because someone tried to break into the basement for drugs so he would need to be careful he told him there would be a bag of morphine in one of the rooms as of 10:00 pm Tyrone Bloom was murdered Rocco rushed out of the hospital and the trial never continued. Back to the past in 1947 Frankie Malone was murdered by Bruno Tattagila for busting Virgil's Drug warehouses.

He knew that Frankie was big sister to Monk Malone so he killed her but a few days later he was shot at the Luna Bar thanks to Santino Corleone Aldo heard the news and visited the funeral and Monk Malone was furious to see him so there was disrupt at the funeral but it didn't last long and they continued in 1949 Aldo seized one of Sollozos former drug warehouses in midtown now he had a quicker way for his Racket Trucks to supply his fronts.

So now he was part of the Five Family war in 1950 he was brought together for the peace meeting he brought his Consigliere who was a Cuneo Racket Boss but then quit and became the Consigliere for the Trapani Family in 1948 his name was Leonardo Fernetti half brother to gambling Racketeer Frankie Fenetti. All of the other dons thought since Trapani didn't have that much business he was weak but respectable for his generosity to the poor and helping the blacks by bringing some to his legitimate businesses. The Trapani Family main source of income other than the other rackets or business was Liquor just as the Cuneo Family main source of income is Gambling or the Stracci Family main source of income was weapons and the Tattaglia Family main source of income was Prostitution and the Barzini and Corleones were everything except drugs for the Corleones and the Cuneo and Stracci also prostituotn was considered an immoral practice for the Stracci and Trapani Families. Each Family said there opinions and ideas to keep control the drug traffic to keep it respectable Don Trapani said that he saw the effects of most of the drugs when visiting the drug rehab centers he said he didn't want his son exposed to that type of things so Don Barzini and Tattaglia and Corleones said there speeches and then afterwards everyone said there goodbyes. A few days later he heard that Michael Corleone was back from Sicily he said his hellos and condolences for Santino Corleone passing at the causeway Later in 1955 he held his sons 8th birthday party and visited from time to time Don Corleone and Vito Corleone while Michael was away at Vegas Trapani started booking famous Comedians and Singers and dancers for his bar and hotels and club he also was considered one of the only Dons with less blood on his hands he was also a great friend of the law and was always paid by his business and rackets. By the time of Vito Corleone death Aldo paid his respects to his funeral and asked Michael if they could in anyway help Michael filled him in the assassinations he told Aldo that Vito told him to spare his family and so Aldo booked Willie Chichi for Tylers Barbershop and Clemenza for the St. Albens Hotel for alibis for Stracci murder and Cuneo's to keep things quiet afterwards he sent a car to pick Al Neri up when he assassinated Don Barzini Aldo didn't Care if He himself didn't kill him he was just happy he was dead afterwards Michael moved out of New York and Aldo remained in NY.

Future Aldo Trapani still Ran the Family Business and Aldo Trapani Junior was working at a simple market until he got into the family business and became Underboss next in line to be Don he also had a few connections with the police and judges and The Full Moon Club was his local hang out he was very smart and strategic afterwards he gave birth to a daughter and Aldo Trapani Senior died at 2004 and Aldo Trapani Jr. along with Jack Jovino and Jimmy Dezunio visit his grave.

The End


End file.
